


Every Beastman has an Animal, and every Animal has a Shadow.

by orphan_account



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Long ass title I know, Shadow animals, fluff?, idk they’re just being cute, shadow play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michiru liked making shadow animals, tonight she makes them with more thought in mind.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	Every Beastman has an Animal, and every Animal has a Shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I fucking love this ship.

The shadows were very crisp, very clear and Shirou got surprised at first, seeing the form change and morph from animal to animal.

The old, tattered wall might be bare and the wallpaper not quite hanging on but it worked very well for Michiru’s shadow show.

All the other lights had been turned off, and the only light source was a strong, bright one. Michiru held her body outside of the lights reach, and only her bare arms and hands were in the light, a meter away. 

“Shirou!” Michiru grinned, and turned back to her shadows, quickly making up a shape that resembled a wolf. “It’s you!”

Shirou could’ve smiled, seeing her carefree happiness in such a simple act. She tried making lots of animals, and Shirou quickly noticed a pattern.

“...are these all your friends from here?”

Michiru nodded, her look turning slightly more sad. “A beastman is also an animal correct? I’m trying to learn them to the Bears.”

Shirou nodded, understanding her point. He stood in the door, watching dolphins and chickens appear on the wall.

He smiled, looking at Michiru with soft eyes. “Goodnight.” He whispered quietly, before turning away from her room.


End file.
